All of You
by Fire The Canon
Summary: A collection of 1 one-shots inspired from Colbie Callait's album "All of You". Various pairings and characters. 12. AlastorAmbrosius. Complete.
1. Brighter than the Sun

_**Collection written for my own Album Challenge (All of You by Colbie Caillat)**_

_**This chapter dedicated to musefan929 for winning a competition of mine**_

* * *

**Brighter than the Sun**

_"Oh, we could be the stars falling from the sky_

_Shining how we want_

_Brighter than the sun"_

_-Brighter than the Sun, Colbie Caillat_

She hadn't expected to feel so empty after it was all over. After months and months on the run, camping in a tent, searching for missing Horcruxes, she thought she'd be relieved. She'd almost died, she'd finally kissed _him_, and Voldemort was dead; yet all she could think about was the death. The loss. The pain.

"I thought you might need this."

Hermione looked up and smiled when she saw a very worn out and exhausted Ginny standing in front of her. She had a gash the length of her arm which looked very much like a magic-inflicted wound, but she was smiling, holding a cup of water out to her friend.

"Thanks," Hermione said, accepting the fresh liquid. "How are you?"

"As good as anyone," Ginny answered, sitting down next to her. They were inside the Great Hall with everyone else. Ron and Harry had disappeared somewhere, and Hermione had chosen to stay behind. Just like they needed to get their heads around everything, so did she.

Except she didn't need to do it with them.

"The question is, how are _you_? You went through a lot more than I did." Ginny regarded her for a moment, then grinned. "You look wrecked."

"I feel it," Hermione responded, not even bothering to question Ginny's word choice. She was too tired to do anything much.

"I think we all need a good week's sleep. And maybe another day after that," Ginny said. "And then I guess we go to all the funerals we have to go to." She bowed her head after that, staring blankly at her hands.

Feeling a pang of sympathy, Hermione reached out her own hand – a gesture of comfort – for Ginny. "I'm sorry about Fred," she said. "I really am."

Ginny nodded. "Me too," she answered weakly. "Though, I suppose it was a bit much to expect all of us to survive." She laughed drily. "Just, I don't know why it had to be him."

"You would have preferred another brother?" Hermione questioned, knowing very much the answer to that question. Despite her constant complaining, Ginny loved every single one of her brothers dearly – even Percy after everything he'd done.

"I would have preferred no one," Ginny said. "No one except You… except Voldemort." She shuddered.

Hermione nodded, understanding. "I'm sorry," she said again.

To her left Hermione noticed Seamus and Dean sitting on some chairs by the door. They, too, were beaten and battered, but she had never been so relieved to see them alive. Luna sat by herself on their left, smiling at something, and Hermione couldn't help but smile at her.

"We've all been through so much," she said to Ginny after a moment. "And look at everyone… smiling." She pointed to Luna, and Ginny followed her finger.

"Yeah," she agreed. "I wish I could smile."

"Let's go and get some rest," Hermione suggested. She got to her feet, and then offered Ginny a hand to pull her up, too. "I'm sure the Gryffindor common room is relatively empty and I haven't seen my bed there in a very long time."

"Neither have I," Ginny agreed, so together, the snuck past the many survivors of the recent battle and escaped to the peacefulness that was a few floors above.

Despite the first and second floors being virtually destroyed, the ones above them were untouched. A window at the end of one corridor had been blown in, and a part of the castle had collapsed right near an unused classroom, but as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, it was as they remembered it.

"Password," the Fat Lady stated, looking at the two young women.

When Ginny and Hermione only stared back blankly at her, she sighed, and said, "Oh, very well, in you go," and swung open for them.

Once inside the common room it took them a moment to realise they weren't alone. Sitting in the very same armchairs by the fireplace as they all once had before, were Harry and Ron. Upon their arrival, they jumped to their feet, but didn't say anything. All four students simply just stared at each other for a very long while. Harry's mouth moved up and down as if he wanted to say something, but no words came out.

It was Ginny who made the first move. Seeing them both there brought tears to her eyes, and she ran forward, throwing an arm around each of them. "I'm so glad you're both alive," she said, hugging them both tightly.

"'Course we are," Ron replied, looking very uncomfortable by his sister's sudden show of affection; but he didn't push her away either.

For a moment, Hermione stood there watching, before deciding to join them. They probably looked at sight, the four of them standing there, huddled together, but no one cared. They were all just so grateful to be still breathing when so many weren't.

"I love you guys all so much," Ginny said, finally pulling away to look at them all. "Please never leave again. And if you do, I'm coming with you."

Hermione shared a look with Ron and Harry, and it was clear they were all thinking the same thing. Never would they ever be going anywhere again unless it consisted of hot showers, expensive food, and something along the lines of five star hotels. Maybe then they would consider it.

It was just the four of them in the common room that morning, and all they did was sit in the armchairs in relative silence. Every once in a while one of them would comment on something about anything, but it was mostly peaceful.

It wasn't until hours later when Neville came scrambling through, breathless, did any of them stir.

"The-the media!" he gasped. "They're here… and… they want to talk… to you." He pointed at Ron, Hermione and Harry.

"No!" they all said in unison, and Neville faltered.

"Not yet," Harry continued. "Not today… or tomorrow. Or the next week."

Neville made to counter their response, but thought better of it. With a shirt nod, he left again.

"We'll have to talk one day, you know," Ron said after a moment.

"I know," Harry said, nodding. "But not right now. Anything about what we did can wait until at least after the funerals."

"What _did_ you do?" Ginny then asked, not really expecting an answer, but trying anyway.

All three of them shook their heads.

"Not now," Hermione said.

"Not ever," Ron added.

"One day soon," Harry assured her.

Ginny nodded. She understood. In the coming months they would all be doing a lot of talking. For now, all the needed was the peaceful silence of the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

_**The title of each chapter corresponds with the title of each song from the album All of You. It's a very nice album and, for me, inspirational. **_

_**I hope you all liked, and please don't forget to leave a review. It would be much appreciated!**_


	2. I Do

**I Do**

_It's always been about me, myself, and I_

_I thought relationships were nothing but a waste of time_

_I never wanted to be anybody's other half_

"_I Do" – Colbie Caillat_

It wasn't that he had never been open to the idea of a relationship; he'd just never met anyone that was interesting enough for him. There had been that girl who worked in the Department of Magical Law who'd taken an interest in him, but, quite frankly, she wasn't to his taste. There had also been that pretty waitress at Madam Puddifoot's that one time, but her intelligence hadn't been one to match his.

His mother always asked him if he was going to settle down, but by the age of twenty, he'd decided that none of that was for him. It might have suited his brothers, but he was perfectly happy with his work and making his job his number one priority.

Other people would just stand in his way.

For the years he was estranged from his family he lived in a tiny flat that was almost in the middle of nowhere. It wasn't much bigger than his bedroom back at the Burrow. He buried himself with his work, ignoring his father when he saw him at the Ministry, and associated with no one other than the Minister or anyone in the Minister's close circle.

And then she came along. Well, she didn't really come along, he more or less ran into her (quite literally). Despite not having seen them in years, the family values that had been ingrained into him since birth still ran true inside him. He knew she was no witch by the way she was dressed, and she was carrying some monstrosity of something that only a Muggle could invent.

She was beautiful, though. There was no denying it, and he was quick to apologise as he helped her to her feet. She was a business woman; he liked that.

"My apologies," he said, offering her back the briefcase he'd knocked flying when he'd bumped into her. They were both in a hurry, neither looking where they were going.

"Oh no, don't be," she said, brushing herself off. "I should have been watching where I was going." Her voice was gentle – quite peculiar for the stern expression she wore.

"So should have I." He couldn't help but smile. Even in a time like this – where hers and his lives were in mortal danger – he found some reason to smile.

"My name's Audrey." She's the one to introduce herself, holding out her hand for him to take.

"Percy," he said.

"It's nice to meet you, Percy, but I really must be on my way. I hope you don't mind. Maybe I could get your number?"

Confident, she was, and he liked that even more.

"Hm, I don't have one of those _fellytones_," he confessed, and she laughed, thinking it a joke.

"Very well," she answered. "But I really must be going now."

Percy gave a short nod. He had to be going, too. He hoped that maybe he'd see her again one day, but that was being very hopeful. It was a big world with lots of people. What were the chances?

…

"Percy, isn't it?"

Who would have thought that she was undersecretary to the Muggle Prime Minister? She hadn't mentioned that when he'd knocked her to the ground; but then again he hadn't mentioned that he was a wizard, either.

Now, she was watching him strangely.

"Er, yes. Audrey, right?"

She nodded.

It was a meeting between the Minister for Magic and the Prime Minister – the Minister needed to explain what was happening; all the strange disappearances. The Prime Minister looked thoroughly pleased to have him there… not.

"Ah, Minister," he said, forcing a smile that was less than convincing. "How lovely to see you again. I hope you don't mind, but I've brought somebody along with me. I, of course, had to tell her of these… circumstances."

Percy looked back to Audrey who was now watching him very curiously. She appeared to be an intelligent woman. No doubt she'd worked out what he was by now.

"So long as Miss –" The Minister studied Audrey, frowning.

"Mason, Sir," Audrey said. "Miss Mason."

"So long as Miss Mason doesn't know anybody who would like some gossip," Cornelius said, eyeing Audrey suspiciously.

"Oh, no, Sir, I can keep a secret." She smiled, and Percy shuffled uncomfortably.

"Ah, and this is my help, Percy Weasley," the Minister said after a moment.

The Prime Minister didn't appear overly enthused.

They both recorded notes as the two Ministers talked. A few times Percy caught sight of a slight horror on Audrey's face, and he resisted the urge to tell her it was nothing to worry about. How could he? Even he, a wizard, was afraid.

After a while – the Prime Minister and Audrey looking very dazed – they said their goodbyes.

"It was nice to see you again, Percy. Maybe another chance encounter might be on the cards."

Although he kept his expression professionally plain, there was a sudden thudding in his chest that wanted to tell her he'd like that very much. This woman interested him – she was nothing like any other person he'd met before, and he liked that. In fact, he thought he might have liked _her_ quite a bit, too.

She was fascinating, and from the way she was looking at him, she quite clearly felt the same.

"Weasley, let's go. There's work to be done." Cornelius was out the door, and Percy knew he had to leave, too. The Prime Minister was looking very agitated at the news he'd just been given – that the situation was worse than he'd initially been told.

"There's a little restaurant near the London Eye," he said after a moment. "We could meet there at seven tonight and talk some more."

"Weasley!"

"See you." He never even had the chance to wait for an answer or tell her the name of the restaurant, but he'd hope she'd be there.

…

She must have just gotten off work, but she showed anyway. Although still relatively warm, the first signs of winter were just starting to kick in and the nights were becoming cool. Others were dining outside, but they asked for a seat indoors.

"So… so, today was interesting." Audrey picked up one of the menus and began studying it. It was obvious she was curious about his heritage, though she was trying to be subtle about it.

"Yes, very," Percy answered, copying her with the menu. "I had no idea you worked for the Mug – for the Prime Minister."

She smiled. "And I had no idea you worked… that you were… well I had no idea."

Percy nodded, understanding. "Not many do," he admitted. "And quite frankly, they're not supposed to. In fact, I really shouldn't be here discussing it with you."

She frowned. "Why not? I mean, of course, to learn that magic is real is…" Her eyes suddenly widened, and now that she wasn't working he noticed a beauty that he hadn't seen before. She was excited, curious. He wished he could dump the studious attitude they both possessed as easily as she could. "You don't think you could _show_ me, do you?"

He almost choked on the glass of wine the waiter had just brought him. "Oh no… no, definitely not," he said. "No, it is an offence and highly punishable to use magic in front of a Muggle."

"A Muggle?"

Percy turned quite purple, realising he'd said too much. This was definitely not a good idea, he was quickly realising. Law plainly stated that it was just too dangerous for a wizard and a Muggle to form any kind of relationship. They always ended badly.

"Should we order?"

"What's a Muggle?"

"I quite like the look of this chicken here. Yes, I think I'll get that."

She didn't ask him again that night, or when he offered to walk her home. Though, it wouldn't be the last time she'd ever ask.

He wished he had listened to his better judgement that said not to see her again; but there was something about her that kept him coming back. She wasn't like all those other women he'd sworn were less important than his job; Audrey… Audrey was much more important.

Soon, he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about her; even when there was a very important study of cauldron bottoms to be done.

…

"You seem very self-conscious, Percy. Is it because of who you are?"

"Who I am?" Percy frowned, taking offence to her words. "What do you mean by that?"

"You seem to think that just because we're different that you can't talk to me." Audrey paused for a moment, thinking. "It doesn't bother me, Percy. In fact, I find it fascinating."

Percy shook his head. "No, no, no. You see, it's against our laws. I should never have told you. I work for the Minister, himself. I can get into deep trouble for this."

"But you didn't tell me, remember?" Audrey took both of his hands in hers, making sure he was looking at her. "You never told me about magic. It was the Prime Minister who told me, not you. Don't you remember?"

Percy swallowed, shaking his head. "This was never supposed to happen," he breathed. "What have I done?"

"Nothing," Audrey assured him. "You've done nothing. You haven't even shown me an ounce of magic… how am I to know it even exists?"

Percy said nothing; he simply looked at her.

"Percy, I think I'm falling in love. I've never felt this way before, and I want you to know that. We've known each other for six months now, and I've never regretted a moment of that time we've spent together. When you met my parents, they thought you were perfect for me… of course, I didn't tell them." She answered his unspoken question. "That's not up to me, I understand that, Percy, I really do. I work for the government. Our jobs are virtually the same. Sometimes secrecy is the only option."

It always amazed him how easily she could switch from professional undersecretary to a human being with feelings in the blink of an eye. How did she do it? She meant everything she said – she always did.

"It's not just that," he said. "There's more… I… I have a family."

Her hands dropped to her side, and any kindness in her voice turned to hostility. "You _what_?"

It took a moment, but he realised rather promptly that she had misinterpreted his meaning. "No… no, I mean, I really do have a family," he said. "Five brothers and a sister. And a mother and a father. We had a falling out, and I haven't spoken to any of them in over a year."

She looked at him with sympathy. "That's awful, Percy." Her voice was barely a whisper. "Truly awful. You won't see them again?"

He shook his head. "The damage is done," he said sadly. "I can't go back to them."

"They're your family, Percy. Of course you can. Are they… do they have magic, too?"

Percy nodded, not speaking.

"Maybe it's time for you to forgive yourself, Percy."

…

It had taken three hours and ten minutes to find the perfect ring. Three hours to see one he thought she'd like, then ten more minutes of fumbling around with Muggle money to purchase it.

You-Know-Who was winning; they'd all be dead soon and he'd never once told her how he felt. Telling someone he loved them was a foreign concept. He loved his family, of course, but that was different. They were his family. Audrey was… well, she was Audrey.

There was no point in asking her to marry him as per the traditional way. They were very similar in that sense. It would be awkward. So he simply passed her the box, his heart pounding in his chest as she opened it.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, shifting his feet.

She smiled up at him, the box still in her hand. "Percy Weasley," she said, "I didn't think marriage would be your thing."

"Is it yours?" He had the receipt if it all went wrong.

Audrey only smiled some more. "Only if it's to you," she said.

His stomach gave a flutter. "You mean –"

"I will marry you," she told him. "Of course I will."

A wave of emotion filled Percy with a happiness he'd never felt before. He swept her into his arms, kissing her hard on the mouth. "I love you, Audrey," he said. "I'm sorry I've never told you that before."

She smiled at him. "Sometimes actions speak louder than words," she told him. "I've known for a long time how you've felt, Percy. Don't think I haven't known."

Percy nodded, swallowing hard.

"What is it?"

"I must go," he confessed. "I must go and help my family. My brother, he's… he's missing and my other siblings are in danger, too. We all are."

Audrey didn't ask any questions, but simply nodded. He loved that about her; she knew that he couldn't tell her everything and she accepted it.

"I hope it's all okay, Percy," she said. "I hope your family's okay."

Percy nodded again. "Me too," was all he said.

…

"It should have been me. I should be the one who's dead, not him. He did nothing. I was the one who left them. He was my little brother." Percy sat in her arms, rocking back and forth as she tried her best to comfort him. He'd never cried like this before – ever – and part of him was ashamed to be crying in front of her.

"It's okay, Percy. It's okay." She tried to soothe him as best she could, but really, she didn't understand. She hadn't even met them yet.

"Why wasn't it me?"

"We have no control over who lives and who dies," she said calmly. "No one can control that."

"_He_ could."

"No, _he_ couldn't. No one can."

"I was the one who left them."

"But you're reunited now, aren't you? You're with them again. That's what counts. They forgave you because you're their family and they love you."

"George'll never forgive me."

"He will."

She was supposed to meet his family tomorrow – he was supposed to tell them he was getting married. But everything was still so raw. Percy had lost a brother less than three days ago and the funeral was tomorrow. Would his family accept her or would they shun her? It seemed even Percy didn't know the answer to that one.

"It'll be okay, Percy. They love you as much as you love them. They'll want you there."

Percy swallowed hard. "They'll love you," he said softly. "They all will. It's just what they do."

Audrey smiled. She was very much looking forward to meeting them, even if it was in unfortunate circumstances. Percy wouldn't talk about what happened that day, but she knew enough to know there had been a war and many people had died. One of those people had been Percy's younger brother, Fred. Percy had apparently seen it happen.

"I love you, Percy, remember that," she said softly. "No matter what, remember that I love you. I always will."

…

He never thought he'd be standing there, or that his mother would be sitting in the front row, dabbing at her eyes. He never imagined that they'd all be there, most looking delighted. He never anticipated how much they would all fall in love with his soon-to-be wife. They all loved her… more than they loved him, he soon realised.

"You okay?" It was his father who spoke, a hand resting on his shoulder.

Percy nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be." He was getting married. Him, _Percy_. Who would have thought?

"You'll both be very happy," his father said. "I know you will."

Percy grimaced. More than anything he wanted to make her happy for the rest of her life. That was what getting married meant, didn't it? You promised to love them forever?

Loving her forever wasn't going to be an issue, but making her happy… maybe he couldn't manage it.

"I hope so, Father," he said, swallowing a lump that formed in his throat. "I hope so." He looked to where his father was smiling. "I mean, I hope so… _Dad_."

His father had no time to respond because word had just come that Audrey was here. In a few short moments Percy would be able to call her his wife.

Suddenly, that thought made him smile. For some reason, despite everything he'd done, she loved him. She always had.

If he couldn't marry her, then he would marry no one. He knew that much.

* * *

_**I've been dying to write PercyAudrey forever, and I finally found a prompt/idea that suited them (well, my head canon of them seeing as Audrey doesn't really have a canon characterisation). I'm very pleased with how this turned out, and I would really love to read your thoughts on this. Thank you!**_


	3. Before I Let You Go

_**This chapter is also dedicated to CatInTheHat57. I used the prompt 'little brothers'**_

* * *

**Before I Let You Go**

_Boy I see you looking over_

_You keep on looking back on what you knew_

_When will you come closer?_

_Closer to the one that's good for you_

_-"Before I let you go" by Colbie Caillat_

You cannot believe you agreed to take your little brother to the Christmas Eve ball. What were you thinking? Your mother had written a letter saying he really wanted to go, and maybe your mother's influence had been too strong for you to say no. You love Hugo, of course you did, but to take him to the ball….

"Um, Hugo…." You glance around the room, looking for someone – anyone – that might want to dance with him instead. There was a rather pretty girl standing alone in the corner, but then a rather handsome boy approached her and they disappeared onto the already crowded dance floor.

"What?"

You shake your head. "Never mind," you tell him glumly. "Let's dance, Hu." You take his hand and lead him to the floor. You're not embarrassed as such (you love your brother) but it's not exactly cool, either, for a fourth year to be dancing with a second year.

And certainly not cool for you to be dancing with your younger brother when the boy you fancy is only feet away with his arms around your cousin. She's smirking at you (like she won first prize) and he's looking as if he'd rather be anywhere but there.

"Hey, Rosie!" Molly, your very loud, very obnoxious, and very rude cousin, pulls Scorpius Malfoy towards you. "Hugo! You two having fun?" There's a hint of sarcasm in her tone, but you try to ignore it. She's always fancied him (for as long as you have). She just has the advantage of being in the same house as him.

"Of course we are!" You pull your brother closer to you and force a smile. Truthfully, you want nothing more than to send him on his way, but then you would be alone and Molly would think you pathetic. She knew you fancied Scorpius and she knew he fancied you, too. She had also known Scorpius struggled to say no when asked a question.

"Well, that's great!" She gives you a warning look – one that says 'try anything and you're dead' – and then pulls him away. You try not to think about how he keeps looking back your way, longingly staring at you. He's miserable; just like you are.

"Rosie?" Your brother suddenly stops, pulling away from you.

"Yes?"

"Can we stop?"

You're not sure if you're relieved or offended that less than hour into the night and your brother is sick of you. He gets like that sometimes; quiet and moody. He doesn't really like people.

"Okay," you say. "Go and get a drink or something."

He can't get away fast enough, hurrying over to the fountain of pumpkin juice. You sigh. Now what are you supposed to do?

Scorpius Malfoy is still shooting longing looks your way and it's becoming increasingly more difficult to avoid. He wants to dance with you as much as you want to dance with him, but there is one very ugly and fat cousin of yours standing in the way. You've never liked a boy so much before, and it's confusing; especially when you know he likes you, too.

"Pumpkin juice?" Another cousin of yours appears – this time it's one you like. James is standing there with two cups in his hands, grinning at you. "Ditched by your own brother," he teases. "How humiliating."

You search the room, noticing that lack of date for him, too. "Ditched by the prettiest sixth year," you retort back. "How humiliating."

His expression darkens after that and you wonder what might have occurred. James was always after the prettiest ones, but oddly, they went out with him once and never again. Sure, he was a little full on at times, but not that bad.

"Malfoy can't take his eyes off you… in case you haven't realised. Pity Molly's ugly head is in the way." James likes Molly as much as you do, and you often talk rubbish about the annoying Slytherin cousin you both have.

You don't say anything; only return your gaze to the blond-haired boy on the dance floor.

"Dance?" Setting the pumpkin juice aside, James offers his hands to you and you accept. It's not so bad dancing with your cousin – especially when neither of you can dance with the one you want.

Hugo has disappeared somewhere (you think he might have even gone to bed) but then you see him dancing with a rather pretty girl in second year and he looks delighted. You smile. Well, at least one of you is happy.

And then, suddenly, James is ripped away from you and a white-blond haired boy is in his place. From behind, James is grinning. He gives a wink and then disperses into the crowd.

"Scorpius?" You're not sure what else to say. You were actually having quite a bit of fun with James that you almost forgot it was actually him you wanted to dance with.

"Wanna dance?" He looks at you with round, grey eyes, and what else can you do, other than say yes?

"I thought –"

"When you stopped paying attention she got bored and went to bed," Scorpius tells you before you can ask. "Thank Merlin," he then adds.

"Why'd you say yes, then?"

"Because I didn't think you'd want to go with me." It had not been a secret for about five months now that Scorpius fancied you. However, you had not given him any indication of your mutual attraction. What would your dad say? He _hated_ Scorpius' dad. And your mum wasn't much of a fan, either.

But now… now you were certain he knew. "I'm sorry."

He shrugs, smiling. "Wanna dance?" he asks again, offering his hand to you. You accept, smiling.

"You know," he then says as the two of you begin to move in time with the music. "You know, there's one other thing I'd like to do as well as dance."

Your breath catches in your throat and suddenly your heart is pounding against your chest as if it's trying to escape. You've never been kissed before, and you kind of want your first to be with him (who cares what your parents say. Or your brother. Or cousins. Or Molly… especially Molly).

"Can I?"

You nod, bracing yourself with closed eyes. You wonder what it'll be like. Your parents kiss all the time. James snogs any girl he can get his hands on. Surely it's nice. Surely, you'll like it.

"Rose?"

"Yes?" You dare not open your eyes in case it is just a dream.

"Not here."

And suddenly, he is dragging you through the crowd, out through the doors and into the entrance where you're alone. You've thought about this moment often (not dreamt, though) and… it's not at all how you expected it. Perhaps you've read too many romance novels, but you've always thought it would be easier than this. You see your aunts and uncles and parents and grandparents; they make it look easy. They always have.

"I –"

But you don't get the chance to say anything. He leans forward, drawing his lips closer to yours, and then suddenly… it's never been more awkward. He stops.

"Er, sorry," he says, brushing a strand of blond hair away from his face. "Sorry."

You look at him curiously. He's a strange boy, that Scorpius Malfoy. He always has been; but he's also been your best friend – your only friend – for your four years at Hogwarts.

You can see that he's nervous (as if he doesn't want to mess it up). You're nervous, too, of course, but… you both want this.

_"__Rosie, I could never tell your mother I fancied her,"_ you suddenly remember your dad telling you once. _"It was her who made the first move." _And, people have always said you're a lot like your mother – as intelligent and as bossy. Maybe you're other things, too.

Sucking in a deep breath and gathering all of your Gryffindor courage, you throw your arms around him. You've caught him off guard, and you've never kissed anyone before, so that's awkward, too; but he responds enthusiastically.

If only Molly could see you now….

Breaking the kiss, you both pull away and you smile up at him. He beams back at you. You've always fancied him – well, for a very long time at least.

"Thanks, Rosie."

You're not sure what he's thanking you for, but you smile again anyway. This has turned out to be the best night in a very long time; and to think… earlier today you had almost considered giving up on him.

* * *

_**This is one of those fics that was 100 percent inspired by the prompts (meaning I had no idea what I wanted to write before this) so I hope you liked it! **_


	4. Favourite Song

**Favourite Song**

_"__Girl the songs you sing_

_They my favourite things_

_You stay in my dreams_

_Something supreme"_

\- _Favourite Song by Colbie Caillat ft. Common_

The garden was her favourite place in the whole world. There, she was free to be herself. Nobody to disturb her; no children to run up and distract her, no husband to ask her a question, no employee wanting to know something she had already said three times. The garden behind the cottage was a peaceful place, and it was why she loved it so.

Rolf smiled from the window as he watched her alone in her garden. He wasn't allowed to set foot between the gate that was only a few paces from their back door and the fence ten feet away from that. It was _her_ space, and only she was allowed in there.

There would be mornings when he would come down the stairs for breakfast only to find her already dressed and outside. She wore old, Muggle attire that didn't match, but that suited her anyway. Her gardening gloves were stained with soil from years at ploughing away in the tiny space she called her sanctuary. Even now, she hardly had anything to show for it; but barely a day went by when she wasn't out there singing merrily to herself as she planted without a wand.

Just when he was prepared to turn away, she looked up. A dirt smudge was situated just under her chin, obvious when she smiled at him. Grinning, he waved to her. To his surprise, she beckoned him over.

"You're calling for me?" he asked when he was outside, still not daring to step into her space. Last time he had tried she had hexed him rather cruelly. There was much more to Luna Lovegood than he had ever realised that day.

She smiled, nodding. There was only a slight sign of age etched on her face, mostly due to the years spent in the sun in foreign countries. Rolf remembered those years rather clearly, particularly the year he had met her. Before Luna, women, quite frankly, hadn't interested him too much. The creatures he studied were much more interesting. Luna, though… Luna was something different. She had been just as interested in what he was studying as he was. She had known just as much, too. A perfect match, he had thought.

Many years had passed since that meeting, though, and not a single day went by where he wasn't thankful for what fate had slapped in his face. Even after ten years of marriage her quirks always surprised him. And he loved them… all of them; even her terrible singing in the garden.

"What can I do for you, my dear?" he asked after a moment.

Luna stood up from where she had been bent over a patch of herbs and smiled at him. "Over here," she said, indicating he should join her.

Rolf's eyes widened. She was letting him into her garden?

Luna seemed to know what he was thinking, because she laughed. "It's okay," she assured him. "I won't hex you again."

Rolf still wasn't sure. This garden had existed for years and he had never set foot in it at risk of his own life. What had changed today?

"Rolf…."

"Okay." Taking a deep breath, he opened the little gate and put a foot across the line. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting (maybe a curse of some kind?) but nothing happened. Deeming it safe, he entered and approached his wife. "Yes?" he asked.

"What do you think?" Luna waved a hand around at the tiny space then looked expectantly towards Rolf.

Rolf blinked. "What… do I think?"

She nodded, waiting for an answer. "It's finished."

Rolf looked around at the garden, not noticing anything different to how it had looked two years ago. There may have been a few additional herbs in there, but that was about it.

"It looks…." He paused, looking to his wife. She wore such a wonderful smile on her face – obviously delighted with herself – and it made him smile in return. "It looks wonderful," he finished sincerely. "You've done a magnificent job."

Luna beamed, a few wrinkles appearing in the corners of her eyes. "Thank you, Rolf," she said. "I know it's taken me years to do this, but I think I've finally mastered the charm where the plants will just keep growing until I perform the counter-charm."

"Keep growing?" Rolf asked curiously, realising that after all these years, he had not once asked her what it was _exactly_ that she was doing. He had always just assumed planting plants.

Luna nodded. "This garden will not need watering or replanting. It is one hundred percent self-sufficient. It is a complicated charm, and I had to get it exactly right, mixed with the exact amount of the potion required. I've finally managed it."

Rolf smiled at her again, drawing her into his arms. "That is fantastic news, my dear," he said, placing a kiss to her temple. "We'll never be short of herbs again." He kissed her once more and then broke away. "Is that all?"

Luna nodded.

When he returned to the house, even from the window he could hear her out-of-tune song filling the cottage garden.

It made him smile even more.

* * *

_**As much as I love the pairing, I actually find LunaRolf very hard to write, but for some reason the song inspired this pairing. I hope you enjoyed reading it and I would love to hear your thoughts! **_


	5. What If

_**This chapter also dedicated to MarauderWitch for my September gift for GGE. I used the prompt 'worry'**_

* * *

**What If**

_Is it made up in my mind?_

_Am I crazy, just wasting time?_

_I think this could be love_

_I am serious._

\- _What if by Colbie Caillat_

Tonks worried about him. He told her she shouldn't, but she couldn't help it. She was scared for him. Losing Sirius after so many years of not having him in his life had been hard on him. They had been best friends, and then enemies, and then best friends again. Remus always looked terrible, but this… this was definitely to worst she had seen him.

"It's okay to talk about it, you know." She found him drawing pictures into the dirt with a stick. He was seated on the curb just outside Grimmauld Place, and with her bright pink hair and his bedraggled appearance, they were probably an attraction for any Muggles that might glance out their windows; but she didn't care right now.

"What's there to talk about?" It was always the same with him; her wanting to talk to him, him pushing her away. It didn't matter where they were. "He's gone now, and once again I'm alone."

Tonks sighed, frustrated. He just didn't get it. "You know that's not true," she said.

"He's gone… James is gone… Lily is gone… my friends…." He threw his stick away in anger, burying his face in his hands. "He's gone."

"But you're not alone." As if to make a point, she shuffled closer to him, resting her hand on his arm. She knew he was hurting but it was no excuse for him to behave like a complete tosser to those who were still alive.

Remus gave a _hmph_ to indicate he had heard her, but refused to answer. He found another stick to start playing with.

"Talk to me, Remus."

"No."

"It will help."

"No."

"Staying angry won't bring him back."

"I should have died, too."

"No, you shouldn't have."

It had been like this for a week now. Ever since the trip to the Ministry, he had been in this mood. She understood, of course – Sirius had been his best friend – but for him to think he had no one else worth living for… it made her angry.

She moved even closer to him, her arm slinking to his back. "There are people here who care about you, Remus. There are people here who…." She swallowed. "There are people here who love you." She waited for the response – the one where he would push her away, telling her he was too dangerous – but nothing came.

"Remus…."

"Nymphadora, I –"

"Tonks."

"Tonks… there are people in this world I love, too. There's Harry, of course, and there's the Weasleys, and there's…." He didn't need to finish.

"Stay, then," she said, and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Stay for them."

"They're wasting their time if they think that having me in their lives is a good thing."

"They don't care what you are on the outside, they care about what's on the inside; a good heart."

"It doesn't stop the monster."

"There is no monster. Just a man who has lost, yet also given, so much."

A car drove by as they sat, and they both waited for it to go past before continuing. It was Tonks who did.

"We all need you, Remus. Please stay with us. They couldn't…." She stopped, shaking her head. "No, this is ridiculous," she said. "With the 'theys'. We both know that it's… Remus, I couldn't bear the thought of not having you in my life. I just couldn't." She pulled away from his shoulder, turning to look at him. She had blue eyes today, and they looked into his brown.

"Tonks… you know it's not –"

"No, stop," Tonks said. "I don't care what you think of yourself. I know how you feel about me, and be assured that I feel exactly the same way. I don't want to feel like I'm wasting my time waiting, but at the same time, I can't let go. I don't care about anything, Remus, apart from you. I want _you_. Can you understand that?"

It felt like such a relief to get that off her chest. Her feelings – although she had never denied them completely – had been something she had tried to supress. It was the right time to tell him now, though. She was sure.

He buried his face in his hands again, shaking his head and muttering something along the lines of how this wasn't supposed to be happening.

"Look at me, Remus," Tonks insisted.

Obediently, he turned to face her.

"I'm serious," she said before he could ask her. "I meant every word of what I just said. You might have little faith in yourself, but I beg to differ. You're an amazing man – I heard about what you did last war. If that's not brave then I don't know what is. Where's your Gryffindor courage?"

Within a moment his face went from one of anguish to a smile. He laughed. "It disappeared when I realised I loved you," he said.

Tonks smiled, not at all fazed by his choice of words.

"I'd do anything for you," he continued. "Anything. And that scares me. I worry for you, Nymph… Tonks… Dora. I get scared that you'll get yourself killed one day and I would have lost another person I care about."

If she were being honest, Tonks had not looked at it from that perspective. She had not considered that the reason for his resistance might have been due to his love for her. She rested her hand on his arm. "Don't be scared," she said. "I can look after myself. I can fight like any other witch or wizard."

"I'd much prefer it if you left the country."

Tonks scoffed. "That's taking it a bit far, don't you think? Remus, I'm fine, okay. I love you, too, and I need to be with you. Can you understand that?"

He nodded, looking at her again. "I can," he confessed.

"And can you understand that while we're sitting out here alone, I want to kiss you?"

He smiled, nodding again. "That too," he admitted.

"Good because I want to –"

She was cut off by Remus' lips on hers. When he pulled away he was laughing.

"You talk too much," he said. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

* * *

_**I don't think I've ever actually written this pairing before, so it was nice to do so. I hope you enjoyed.**_


	6. Shadow

_**This was also written for Ralinde's fluff challenge on HPFC**_

* * *

**Shadow**

_Now I can't let go_

_I've been living off the last time_

_You warm me with your words_

_But now I'm tired and I'm getting cold_

\- Shadow by Colbie Caillat

It was always the same with him and she was always stupid enough to fall for it.

Every.

Single.

Time.

It was the same story, over and over and over again. Even her brother had had enough of the heartbreak the man had caused her, and her brother cared little for his sister's love life.

He thought he could get away with what he wanted. Do what he wanted. Sometimes it was with her; other times it was with another girl. Every time it was the same excuse, the same reasoning.

"You were talking to that bloke, so I had to."

Their relationship was toxic. It always had been, yet every time he begged for her forgiveness she would give it to him.

All the time.

Every time.

There was just something about the way he asked. Was it a hint of fake remorse in his eyes when he said he was sorry for sleeping with that girl? Or was it the fake tears that rolled down his handsome face as he appeared with flowers on her doorstep and a card that said _I love you_.

It didn't matter how many tears had been spilled over one man, she would take him back no matter what, convinced he had changed, convinced that he loved her. And then the story would start all over again, just this time it would be another girl.

Come the fifth time he begged for her to take him back she wasn't going to do it. She told herself over and over that she had learned from her many mistakes. It didn't matter if he cried or brought her flowers, she did not deserve the heartache and pain that he had caused.

She prepared herself for what she was going to say – she even wrote it down and memorised it.

She waited.

And waited.

And waited for him to come to her doorstep.

A week passed.

Then a month.

Nothing.

"He's probably realised what a dick he's been and stopped coming," her brother said when had caught her reading over her prepared notes. "Good riddance if you ask me."

She half-heartedly agreed, as it probably was a good thing, but there was something inside of her that wanted him to come. She wanted to see him beg.

_So I can send him packing, _she assured herself.

It wasn't until two months without contact did she finally realise that she was not going to need to say anything. If he hadn't showed up by now he wasn't going to, and to her horror, she was disappointed about that.

_He's not good for you. He hurts you. All the time._

She was a well established Auror-Healer at the Ministry and he was part of the Wigtown Wanderers Quidditch management team. They were both so young, yet had careers that could buy them each a decent sized house in a few years.

Every year the Ministry held a ball. She was invited, of course, and apparently so was he. She had brought her brother as a date and he had brought –

Her heart clenched at the sight of the beauty hanging off his arm. Bleach-blonde hair running all the way down her back, a spotless face and a figure to die for. This girl was one of a kind and caught the attention of even her brother, who had told his family not so long ago that he was in fact gay.

"Geez, who is she?" her brother wondered in awe.

"What do you care?" she snapped at him, before turning away so he wouldn't see the single tear that had formed in her eye.

She had been replaced; but not only replaced, replaced by someone she was sure was at least half-Veela, if not more. She hung off his arm like a lap dog waiting to serve his master's every need. And he looked mighty pleased with himself with the way he beamed at the flashes from every camera in the room.

"Watch him forget her when he spots someone else in the room," her brother whispered, noticing her despair.

"Who compares to _that_?" she wanted to know.

Her brother didn't say a word, for he seemed to realise she was correct. He had the most beautiful woman in the room by a mile and a half.

"Hm, I'm sure she'll probably find him in bed with another eventually," he said. "He can't hang onto one woman at one time. He needs many."

That didn't cheer her up at all. It should have, but it didn't. As much pain as he had caused her over the years he still remained the best lover she had ever had (not that she had had many). He was quite good with that bedroom stuff; even she couldn't deny that.

That night everyone was talking about the mystery woman. Many suspected a Veela among other things. There was one thing every man had in common though – they were trying their very best to impress her.

"I'm leaving." It didn't take long for her to be sick of the place and the gawking. And the kisses he managed to place on her blonde hair every five seconds.

"Don't let him do it to you," her brother said. "You're stronger than that."

But she was already halfway to the door. Stronger or not stronger she was not going to be able to make it through the night with him there.

Her brother chased after her, grabbing her arm. "Where are you going, Rosie?" he wanted to know.

The young woman looked into her brother's freckled face, a tear rolling down her cheek. "It's stupid, I know," she said, "But… I can't stop loving him. He's just… I'll just…." Another tear rolled down. "I can't do it," she said and she ran from the room.

If she had stayed and he had asked she knew she would have taken him back and she couldn't do that again. She was tired of it and probably couldn't go through another heartbreak. Not again.

Her brother ran after her and grabbed her again. She could see the disappointment, but also the sympathy, in him. Without speaking he took her in his arms and held her close. Drawing his mouth close to her ear, he whispered, "You're better than him, Rosie."

And that was all she needed to hear to know that that was true.

* * *

**_Angsty sibling fluff, right? I hope you enjoyed as the words just kept flowing for this one. Both challenges can be found on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum, if you are interested. Lots of places for inspiration in writing there!_**


	7. Think Good Thoughts

_**Also written for the All You Need is Love Challenge (friendship round, GinnyLuna)**_

* * *

**Think Good Thoughts**

_I won't let the negativity turn me into my enemy,_  
_Promise to myself that I won't let it get the best of me,_  
_That's how I want to be_

_-_ Think Good Thoughts by Colbie Caillat

_Think good thoughts_. That was what her father would tell her whenever something got her down. When she missed her mother he would just remind her of all the good memories. When she wrote to him while she was curled up alone in her dormitory because the other girls had called her weird, he would reply and tell her that she was special and to _always_ think good thoughts.

It was hard, though. For the first few years at Hogwarts it was very, very hard.

She remembered in her third year on the night of the Yule Ball when all the other girls had managed to find themselves dates. They had laughed at her, teased her and said she'd never have a date because she was so loony. Those girls were awful and she had cried all night because of it.

She'd definitely had to 'think good thoughts' that night. Otherwise her 'friends' may have found themselves with overly large noses the next day.

Her front was always that it didn't bother her, but on the inside it ate away at her. Only one managed to see beyond that front, and that one became one of her best and only friends.

Ginny Weasley was different to the other girls. Yes, she was popular, attractive and quite opinionated, but she used those traits for good. Ever since they started sharing classes in their first year Ginny had been the one person Luna knew would not make fun of her. As they grew older that respect turned into real friendship until Luna realised she actually had a friend and could confide in Ginny.

So she did. In their sixth year.

"I'm worried about Daddy," she said one evening, coming to sit by her friend in the Room of Requirement.

Ginny gave her a sympathetic smile and nodded. "We are all worried about our families," she said.

Luna took that to mean she was mostly worried about her brother, Ron. No one knew where he was.

"I think something bad may happen," Luna continued, unable to erase the horrible feeling that had been with her for a few days now. She couldn't explain it; she just felt like something was going to happen to him.

Ginny placed a comforting arm around the blonde girl and squeezed her shoulders tightly. "It will be okay, Luna," she said. "All you need to do is think good thoughts and not worry."

Luna smiled. "Think good thoughts," she said, and nodded. _Of course_.

The two young women sat in silence for a while after that, not realising that it would be the last time either of them would get a chance to talk again.

Those holidays Ginny's family forbade her from returning to Hogwarts as they feared for her safety.

Luna was taken by Death Eaters and held in a basement somewhere that wasn't at all familiar to her.

As she waited to be rescued she remembered both her father's and Ginny's words.

_Think good thoughts_.

It was all she had to do; and it was all she did.

And then Harry, Ron and Hermione came to rescue her.

* * *

_**This is the easiest time I've had with the song inspiring me, actually! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave a review if you read it :)  
**_


	8. Like Yesterday

_**Also written for SiriusMarauderFan for completing a challenge of mine**_

_**Also written for the 7063 Challenge (July 1, 2005)**_

* * *

**Like Yesterday**

_I remember like yesterday_

_Loving you seemed far away_

_We were friends in different places_

_Then love began leaving traces_

\- _Like Yesterday by Colbie Caillat_

Summer was well and truly in full swing as July 1 of 2005 came. Hermione woke to the noisy birds outside her bedroom window chirping to one another. She smiled as she rolled over to kiss her husband good morning, only to find that he wasn't there.

A dent was left where he had slept the night before and the sweet scent of aftershave lingered on the pillow. Hermione frowned. It was the weekend, and that normally meant that Ron Weasley would sleep in until he was absolutely forced to get out of bed.

Wrapping a light robe around herself she got out of bed to go in search of him. The only reason she could think of him not being there was that he had been called into work. Saturday was his day off, and they usually did something together.

Steam came from the bathroom, indicating that he had recently used it. His scent also trailed downstairs and into the kitchen, but there was no sign of him. The coffee pot was almost full and dishes sat, washed, on the dry rack as if he had had breakfast.

There was still no Ron.

It was all very strange.

Not wanting to concern herself too much with his strange absence Hermione decided to make her own breakfast while she waited. She was sure he would be back, or at least send an owl to explain where he was. He usually did.

She had barely sat down to her two pieces of toast when a _woosh _indicating someone was using the fireplace stopped her. She jumped to her feet and hurried into the living room to find a sooty Ron. He beamed.

"Good morning!" he said brightly.

Rather than responding, Hermione asked, "Where have you been?"

Ron shrugged. "I had a few things to do," he said. "No time like the morning, right?"

Hermione frowned, shaking her head. That didn't sound like Ron at all. "You're up to something," she observed.

Ron merely shrugged again and led the way back into the kitchen. "Have you eaten yet?" he asked.

"I was just about to," Hermione said. "Then you came." She sat back down at the kitchen table, taking a sip of her large glass of orange juice.

"Well hurry up. Then get ready. We've got to be in Scotland in two hours."

"Scotland?" Hermione questioned.

Ron nodded. "You'll just have to wait," he said. "Now, hurry up and eat."

Hermione watched as he left the kitchen, shaking her head. He was definitely acting very strange this morning, and she was finding her mood was not exactly allowing for all the mystery. He'd have to tell her or she'd force it out of him.

…

"This is ridiculous, Ron. Why are you blindfolding me?"

"It's a surprise," Ron answered, pushing gently on her back to guide her in the right direction. "We're almost there."

"Ron…."

"Okay, stop." Hermione obliged.

"Can I take it off?"

"Not quite yet."

Hermione almost felt the need to stamp her foot in frustration. Why couldn't she just know what he was doing? She didn't like this surprise.

"Alright, you can take it off now."

Hermione threw the blindfold on the ground she was so relieved to be rid of the stupid thing.

"You like?"

Hermione blinked, looking around for the first time, and then to Ron. He was watching her with a smile as wide as the day she had told him she was pregnant. She then looked at where they were – by some lake.

"In Scotland?"

"Yeah, it's cool, don't you think?" Ron asked eagerly.

Cool was definitely a word for this place, she thought, shivering. Ron wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you know what today is?" Ron asked.

"No."

"It's been three years since Harry and Ginny got married."

"So we're celebrating that, are we?" Hermione asked, smiling as she spotted a small fish jump out of the water.

"What else happened that day three years ago?" Ron questioned.

This time, Hermione laughed. "You awkwardly asked me to marry you," she said.

Ron didn't say anything.

"This also happens to be the date we moved into together, a year before the wedding. You remember?"

"Not really, Ron. Well, not the date, exactly."

"Well I do. This date has some of the best memories, so I thought why not celebrate. Especially because we may not get a chance for a while." He placed his hand on her belly.

Hermione smiled. "You're so sweet, Ron," she said. "Only you could think of something like this."

Ron flushed with pleasure at the compliment.

"I do have one question, though," she said. "Why here?"

"Well, to be honest, Hermione, a lot of couples have that 'spot' and I was kind of running out of places as they had taken them all. So I had to go a bit out of the way to find somewhere. I was also thinking…." He hesitated a moment, as if what he was about to say next wouldn't be the right thing.

Hermione squeezed his hand, letting him know it was okay.

"Well, I was thinking it would be nice to… I don't know… build a house here or something."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow. "A house?"

Ron nodded sheepishly. "Well, our place we have now is too small for three, and it'll be nice and secluded, and we can Apparate to Mum and Dad's without being seen and they can come here and –" He paused when he saw Hermione laughing. "No?"

"No, Ron, it's a lovely thought, and this place is beautiful. Our child would have such a large place to play." She paused, looking around for a moment. "Let's think about it some more," she suggested.

Ron nodded, grinning. "Yeah, I guess," he said. "But you like it?"

"It's beautiful, Ron."

"Well, that's one thing I can do right, at least."

Hermione kissed his lips gently, running her hand along his cheek. "There are many things you can do right, Ron. Otherwise, I wouldn't be as happy as I am, or remained as happy for so many years."

Ron grimaced at such a bold statement.

"It doesn't seem like that long ago, does it?" Hermione asked.

"Long ago for what?" Ron wanted to know.

"That we were on awkward first dates and dancing around each other. It seems kind of silly now, when you think about it."

Ron nodded in complete agreement. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry about that."

Hermione laughed, kissing him again. "It was both of us," she assured him. "We were both rather stupid at times."

Ron's only response was a non-committal noise and he turned to a plain, grassy area about two hundred feet from the lake's edge. "So, I was thinking it could be built about there," he said, pointing. "Obviously, no car could fit in or anything, as no roads lead from here. And we'd have to conceal it from Muggles still. I'm sure those air-o-planes still fly over every once in a while and if anyone's looking out the window, they might find it strange to see a house there.

"Also, it can be as big as we want, too. As many rooms as we want. We'll definitely need four. One for us, one for the baby, and two others just in case. Maybe not any stairs as Mum and Dad may find them difficult as they get older, and Apparating may be too hard. Or for your parents, too.

"That's another thing – we'll have to work out a way to get your parents here. And organise everything with the Ministry. But we have a while, I guess. We don't have to move in immediately after the baby is born."

Hermione could only laugh and shake her head as Ron moved closer and closer to where he had his heart set on building his own house. They had spent the past few years living in a Muggle area, and she had known the time would come when he would be over that lifestyle, and want to return to the one he knew.

She reached out her hand and grabbed hold of his. "Ron," she said. "Ron, I said I love the idea, and let's discuss it some more over the next weeks, okay?"

Ron paused from his train of thought, turning slightly pink. "Sorry," he said.

Hermione smiled. "Come on, let's go home," she said. "If this day means so much to you let's not waste it. It's not even eleven yet."

Ron beamed, squeezing her hand tightly. "Let's go out for lunch!" he exclaimed.

Hermione laughed again. "Okay, Ron," she replied. "Lunch sounds good."

* * *

_**The concept of this has always been in my head canon, and the challenge helped with an exact date haha. In my head, Rose is born December 27 of 2005 so Hermione is probably about three months pregnant here. So she wouldn't be showing much right now.  
**_

_**Anyway, I hope you all liked. I'm quite happy with how this turned out.**_


	9. All of You

_**Also written for butterflygirly99 for winning a competition of mine**_

* * *

**All of You**

_Tell me everything  
Tell me every little thing  
And I won't run away  
No matter what you say_

\- All of You by Colbie Caillat

She slid her hand into his, patting the top in what she assumed to be a comforting manner.

He barely acknowledged her, let alone anything else.

She squeezed his hand. "It'll be okay," she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder.

Again, he didn't so much as blink.

He didn't even watch as people wandered past with bruises and cuts to their bodies. He didn't seem to notice when a body was carried past, blankets covering what were the lifeless features of someone she had probably known. He simply sat in silence, his head in his hands and wept. It wasn't an outward weep, but it was weeping nonetheless; for what he had lost.

"There's no judgement here," she tried again. It felt unusual speaking to him – they had had very little to do with each other whilst at school. He has a Slytherin – condemned to fight for the 'dark' side. She was a Gryffindor: team Harry Potter. But seeing him there, head in hands, and drenched in dirt and sweat, she had to see to him. He needed it.

"Who are you?" he asked, finally speaking. His voice was hoarse; as if he hadn't used it in weeks. He seemed to finally notice that she was holding onto his hand, which he didn't know what to do with.

"Parvati Patil," she said, almost offended. "We've only had classes together since first year.

He studied her curiously. "You're familiar," was all he said, before returning his gaze to the ground.

Parvati sighed. "Blaise… there are no sides anymore. I can see your pain. If you'd like to talk, I'm here to listen. We all lost someone or something today. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

He flinched at her words, and she knew she had hit a mark.

"It helps when you talk about it."

For a moment, it seemed as if he wasn't going to speak; as if he was disgusted to be sitting with a Gryffindor. Eventually, however, his grief got the better of him. A moment later he was breaking down in a wave of sobs, his tears dripping to the floor.

Parvati patted his back. "It's alright," she soothed.

"None of this was supposed to happen," he said through tearful sobs. "No one was meant to die."

Parvati nodded, understanding. "I know," she said. She hadn't exactly been fond of fighting this war, but she had done it to protect those that she could. She had seen Blaise fighting, but for the other side; something she now realised he had probably been forced into.

The young man swallowed, but didn't lift his eyes from the floor. "My… I… my mother was one of them."

"I'm sorry."

Blaise nodded, wiping away a tear. He seemed unashamed that he had broken down in front of her. Parvati only patted his back again.

He then shook his head. "No, don't be sorry," he said. "She wasn't a very pleasant person to live with. She had secrets I probably shouldn't share with you, but…." He paused.

"She was still your mother," Parvati finished. "It's okay to be upset about it." Parvati thought about her own family, and how all were safe. Her parents had not entered the war, preferring to stay in the safety of their own home. Parvati and Padma had fought, but both were safe and well. She had seen the Weasleys crying over a body, and had seen that Professor Lupin had not made it either. There were probably so many more, and she was one of the lucky ones.

"My best friend was bitten by a werewolf," Parvati continued. "It's touch and go with her at the moment. She may make it, or she may not. She has people with her."

Blaise seemed uninterested in her story. "I should have declared mutuality," he said.

"Many of us should have, but… was that really the right thing to do?" Would she have felt like a Gryffindor had she decided to not become involved?

"I believe so."

"That's very _Slytherin _of you, Blaise." She had said it as a joke, but perhaps making a joke was too soon. "Sorry."

"No, don't be. You're right in a way. Many of us didn't actually believe in what we were fighting for. We just went along with it because we were afraid of what changing sides would be like. It's easy for the rest of you, having parents who believe Vol- You Know Who was bad. Our parents thought his ideas were for the greater good, and we didn't dare have differing opinions."

Parvati nodded. "I don't really understand that," she agreed. "However, it's also not easy having parents who want nothing to do with any of it (on either side) and show little interest in whether you choose to fight or not."

For the first time, Blaise looked up at her, curious eyes staring into her bleak ones. "Your parents are okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, because they didn't fight. They were all Ravenclaws – smart, not brave. Padma chose to fight, though, and she's a Ravenclaw."

Realisation seemed to dawn on the Slytherin's face. "Ah, you're one of the twins!" he said.

"Er… yes, I suppose," Parvati replied, uncomfortable.

Blaise smiled, and Parvati didn't think it was unattractive. "How times change," he almost laughed.

Parvati returned his smile. "How they do," she agreed.

A silence overcame them for a moment, the only sounds the sobbing of living loved ones and work being made to try and repair some of the damage. After another moment, Parvati squeezed Blaise's hand again, and this time – to her surprise – he squeezed back.

"Thanks," was all he said.

* * *

_**I hope you all enjoyed! I've been rather sick over the weekend, and last night was really the first time I felt remotely better, so I know I haven't updated anything in a few days. I hope everyone else is well! **_


	10. Dream Life, Life

_**Also written for the Prompt Relay Challenge (genre: humour)**_

_**Also written for a practice round of Quidditch League (prompt: Fred Weasley, Christmas at Hogwarts) - Captain of the Chudley Cannons  
**_

* * *

**Dream Life, Life**

_Take all of your worries  
Throw them away  
Everyday should be a fun day  
That's what I say_

\- _Dream Life, Life by Colbie Caillat_

Fred glanced out the window from the Gryffindor common room and grinned. _Excellent! _he thought as he spun to face his twin. George was lazing on the couch by the fireplace, Lee beside him. The two had taken out a deck of Exploding Snap cards, ready to play with anyone who wanted to join them.

Fred gleefully strode over to them.

"Put those away, boys!" he exclaimed. "Who needs Exploding Snap when you have snow?" He pointed to the window where a thin layer of snow was just starting to fall.

"Would be great if it was a bit thicker," George answered, absently shuffling the cards.

The twins normally went home for Christmas, but with their parents in Romania visiting Charlie, they had been made stay at Hogwarts. They had soon discovered how _boring _the school was with few people around.

No one to prank, no one to scare when they rounded a corner….

Fred threw up his hands. "Let's make it thicker!" he said.

George and Lee looked at him as if he were insane. Normally George would agree with any idea Fred had, but with a sorrowful look back out the window, he frowned.

"We're good with magic, Freddie," he said. "But not good enough to conjure snow. Not yet, anyway."

"I'm not suggesting we coat the whole school. Just an area," Fred told them. "Look at this place!" He indicated the quiet common room. Those who were there were either sitting in silence or playing with a present they'd received that morning. "I think it's time we brought some Weasley magic to these people!"

Those words were enough to get the other two boys smiling. Tossing the cards aside, George jumped to his feet and shouted to the common room.

"Oi, you boring lot! If anyone's interested, Fred, Lee and I will be hosting the annual snowball fight of Hogwarts! House against house! Gather your friends, and those idiots in the other houses and meet us in the courtyard by the Entrance Hall in an hour!"

Some life had come into the eyes of those who had been lazing around just by George's words.

"Finally," one first year whispered. "Something to do."

Fred and George grinned at each other.

Finally, indeed.

…

"You're not _really _making us do this, are you?" Ron stood by the enchanted snow, watching with narrowed eyes as Fred and George ordered him around to help. Harry was also there, unsure and unsteady with his wand.

"Come on, little brother," Fred said. "Do it in return for all those things we've done for you."

Ron opened his mouth to question what exactly _had _they done apart from making him afraid of spiders, but the twins had turned away to instruct other students lining up to help.

It had taken a good thirty minutes of wand work to charm the whole courtyard, but now it really looked like it had been snowing for a few days. Word had spread rather quickly through the quiet school, and now students from all years and houses were gathering around to see what the Weasleys had in store.

"We're just a popular threesome today, aren't we?" Fred asked, grinning at his brother and friend. "Well done, lads."

George and Lee both returned his grin and then Fred turned to address the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls… you're probably all wondering why you are gathered here today."

A murmur broke out in the crowd, but Fred held up a hand to hush them.

"Thought so," he chuckled. He waved his arms around the courtyard. "As you can see, George, Lee and I have enchanted the snow so that it could fall faster and heavier around here. It's Christmas, and being here is as boring as History of Magic, when no one's around. So we thought we'd make some fun for you sorry lot."

A cheer broke out as more people filed into the small area.

Fred beamed. "So, I present to you, a House-Pride Snow Fight! With this, it'll be house against house. Ten points for the waist below, twenty for above. Fifty if you get Ron in the head."

"Hey!"

"If you're hit, you must sit out. After ten minutes, we'll pause the game and the house with the most remaining will be the winner."

"What do we get for winning?" a Slytherin third year shouted from somewhere at the back.

"Glory!" Fred answered.

The boy spat.

"If you're not interested, there's always the wonders of the library, Flint," Fred informed him. "Now, for anyone who does wish to participate, we need…." He roughly counted the people there. "We need eight per house. Anyone with less will gain an extra life to make it fair. Slytherins here, Gryffindors over there, s to the left, and Hufflepuffs to the right." He pointed where he wanted the students to stand, and slowly the crowd shuffled to their correct spot.

It was easy getting the students where they were meant to be, for no one dared acknowledging their connection to another house.

"Now," Fred continued. "There is only one rule in this game. If you hit one of the referees, you're out. Other than that, all is free game." He turned to the Slytherins. "No dirty play," he warned.

They ignored him.

Fred stepped back, putting a whistle he had brought to his mouth. "Ready, set…." He blew the whistle and the first snowball was hauled from the Hufflepuff corner.

Soon, there was shouting from everywhere as snowball after snowball was thrown.

Fred, George and Lee watched on with huge grins on their faces.

George turned to his brother. "We've got pressure to make this bigger and better next year," he said.

"They won't want to go home next year," Lee added.

Fred only nodded, grinning. "Pressure," he scoffed. "What's pressure?"

The others laughed, only stopping when a snowball caught Lee in the face.

Fred blew his whistle. "You're out, Flint!" he shouted, pointing to the Slytherin. "And pull your pants up, too!"

The crowd chuckled as Flint wandered from the field, before continuing with their fight.

Fred laughed again. "Christmas," he sighed affectionately. "Always a fun time."

* * *

_**There are still a few spots left in season 3 of Qudditch if you're interested :) Follow the link on my profile, or PM me with any questions.  
**_

_**I hope you enjoyed reading this!**_


	11. What Means the Most

_**Also written for the 7063 Days Challenge (March 14, 2007)**_

_**Also written for Round 1 of the Quidditch League (Write my Keeper's favourite character: Rose Wesley)**_

* * *

**What Means the Most**

_You're my favourite thing and I love_

_Coming home to your arms_

_When you kiss me hello_

_It's these simple things that mean the most to me_

_What Means the Most by Colbie Caillat_

Ron had barely to open the door before the tiniest pair of arms were flung around his legs and a giggle came from somewhere below.

"Hello, Rosie," he chuckled, bending down to pick up the little girl at his feet. As he did he was greeted by another giggle and grin that showed her two and only teeth. "How was your day?"

"We had plenty of fun today," Molly answered, beaming at her son and grandchild as Ron tickled Rose under the chin. "We learnt today that the gnomes weren't toys and they bite."

As if she had heard, the sixteen month old girl held up her left index finger to show Ron a small red mark that had been victim to a garden gnome. "Ow," she said.

"Ouch, indeed," Ron agreed. "How'd you manage that?"

"Thought they were there to play with," Molly laughed. I took care of it, though, didn't I, Rosie?"

Rose laughed at her name and then wrapped her arms around her father's neck, yawning.

"Alright, Rosie," he said. "Time to get you home. Thanks, Mum."

"You know it's no trouble," Molly replied, waving to Rose. "Makes my day to look after my grandchildren."

"Say bye to Grandma, Rosie," Ron told his daughter.

"Bye," Rose responded, waving back at Molly.

"Say thank you," Ron tried.

"Bye," Rose repeated.

The two adults laughed.

"One day," Ron said as he left through the Burrow's back door to where the Apparition point was in his family's home.

…

Rose was asleep before Ron could even open the door to his own house. She had cried – as she usually did – when Apparated, but the short walk between the Apparition point and their house had sent her straight to sleep. He didn't blame her, really. It was nearing seven, which is when they tried to have her in bed by.

"You took a while," Hermione said when they came in. She then saw Rose asleep in Ron's arms and smiled. "I'll let you get her into bed."

Ron nodded and made his way up the stairs and down the hall into Rose's bedroom. They had decorated it a pale purple with wall paper on the bottom half that was a slightly darker purple. Her cot was in the centre of the room, while her toys were all packed away in their correct places.

Thankfully for Ron, Molly had already dressed her for bed so all he needed to do was put the sleeping girl _into_ her bed. She didn't so much as stir as he laid her down.

"Goodnight, Rosie," he whispered before placing a kiss to her forehead. "I love you more than anything." It was something he said to her every night, and would continue to say it for the rest of his life.

He watched her for a few moments, watching as her chest moved up and down in an even pattern. He smiled. The last sixteen months had been the most wonderful of his whole life. He had been lucky enough to have witnessed every moment. He had been there when she had started crawling, when she had started walking, and when she had started talking. Every day he saw her do something different, or learn something new. He had never thought it before she came into his life, but it was all so rewarding.

He smiled again as noise came from his baby girl's mouth and she rolled onto her side. "Goodnight, Rosie," he said again, running a hand along her forehead and brushing a loose strand of hair from her eyes.

The child continued to sleep so Ron made for the hall, closing the door behind him. He was just about to head back downstairs when he heard anther noise come from his daughter's bedroom. He pushed the door back open.

"Rosie?"

"Dada," Rose called through the darkness, and Ron saw her small figure standing against the railing of her cot.

He went back into her room, lifting her from the bed. "I thought you were asleep," he laughed.

She giggled, placing her hand to his cheek, and then moving it to pull on his hair. She laughed loudly this time.

"No, Rosie, that hurts," Ron tried to discipline, moving her hand away. Hermione had always said it was best to teach her right from wrong from an early age, but he just couldn't find himself being too mean when she was so little.

Rose giggled again, reaching into the air for another strand. Ron put her back into her cot. "Goodnight, Rosie," he said. "You need to go to sleep. You've had a big day."

In the dark, Rose held up her finger again. "Ow." She said it in the same tone as she had earlier.

"Yes, I know, Rosie," Ron answered, smiling. He picked up her favourite teddy bear from the armchair in Rose's room and laid it down beside her. Rose immediately wrapped her arms around and cuddled it.

Seeing her caused Ron's chest to tighten. He'd just never known someone so perfect. Even – in his eyes at least – Harry and Ginny's kids weren't as cute as his little Rosie. She was something above all the rest; that was for sure.

For the second time that night Ron kissed her forehead as she settled into the cot with her bear. He stayed a few moments, waiting for her to fall asleep again, and tip-toed out, closing the door.

He made it halfway down the hall before another cry came from her bedroom.

Ron sighed, turning around again.

"This is going to be a long night," he mumbled.

She was lucky he thought she was so cute.

* * *

_**For judging purposes this is 944 words long. I haven't done mindless fluff in a long time, so this was rather difficult, but I'm pleased with how it turned out in the end. I hope you all enjoyed it!**_


	12. Make It Rain

_**This is also written for the lovely Amber - just one of many fics I owe her for winning things of mine**_

* * *

**Make It Rain**

_I'm waiting for you to become mine  
Maybe this is not the right time  
Should we hold off just a little while_

\- _Make It Rain by Colbie Caillat_

"Can't we even speak to each other?"

"I'm sorry."

"Letters?"

"No."

"Secret meetings?"

"I must leave."

"Ala –"

"No, I must leave. Goodbye."

You watch as the sandy-haired man walks away. It's the third time in a row where he says he must leave, but that night he always returns. He climbs through the window, comes under the covers and cuddles you.

For a few hours you're in heaven. Then the very next morning he is gone again, telling you, you must never see each other.

It breaks your heart every time, yet you accept him with loving, open arms whenever he returns.

"I love you," you call to the disappearing figure. "I love you!"

If he hears you he doesn't acknowledge it. He is gone, but you know he will return again.

He always does.

…

"I suppose this isn't the right time," you whisper, burying your nose into his hair.

"No, definitely not," he agrees as he presses his lips to your cheek.

The two of you embrace, the kiss lingering with the taste of morning on your lips.

He then gets up without a word, and yesterday morning is repeated.

"I love you," you call out to him.

You only hear from him again that night.

…

One day you've had enough. It's too much. You want him all to yourself, not only part of the time.

"I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"This."

"Us?"

"Yes."

"But –"

You don't give him the chance to answer; you press your lips to his firmly. When you break away you look him in the eye.

"Two choices," you say. "Me, forever; or me, never."

The moment of contemplation in his eyes is enough of an answer for you. You nod.

"Farewell," you tell him. "I'll always love you."

You never see him again, but you hear of him. The night he dies your wife finds you crying alone in your room. She doesn't say a word, because she understands. She knows.

You'll always love him.

* * *

_***slowly convinces you all of this pairing* You all secretly believe it's canon like I do, right?  
**_


End file.
